


a time for wolves

by AvaRosier



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: When Jon Snow unexpectedly shows up in her bedchamber in the Red Keep, he offers Sansa a most unexpected path to freedom.





	a time for wolves

A little dove, they call her. A caged bird who sings the songs her captors demand of her. A dog, not a wolf. How many times has she wished to escape her cage?

Sansa stares at the hand her cousin- not her half brother- holds out to her. The wardrobe door is wide open, dresses shoved to the side. Instead of smooth wood at the back of it, an abyss gapes before her. 

"Do you believe me?" Jon asks her. How different he looks from when she saw him last! He wears his curls long and tied back, he has a man's beard, and the fading scar over his eye speaks of battle experience. He looks like a Stark; he looks like home.

"I don't know," she answers at last.  _It's Petyr Baelish, he found a door and changed everything for the worse. Come with me to 988, and then we can put it all right again._ No, she doesn't know if she believes him. It's too outlandish- and too tempting.

She glances backwards out the window at the sunset over Blackwater Bay- still tinged with smoke and littered with devastation.

"Do you trust me?"

Her answer is immediate: "Yes."

She places her hand in his and steps into the wardrobe after him. It is truly impossible, that they can continue to walk and walk. Perhaps this is simply a hidden corridor- surely a castle as ancient and as important as the Red Keep would have a myriad of hidden passageways. The air changes, grows warmer. 

At last, they step into a dimly lit corridor with many doors. Sansa reads the numbers: 303, 91, and on the one they just exited from, 157.

She gasps at the strange lights. "These are not wax candles and flame!"

Jon's mouth quirks at her amazement, and his eyes are the softest she's seen them since he reappeared in her life a scant day before. "You're definitely not in Goldengrove anymore, Doreah." 

It's a strange phrase coming from him and Jon must sense it because he coughs into his fist, clearing his throat. "What I mean to say is, welcome to the Department of Time, Sansa."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my binge-watch of El Ministerio del Tiempo on American Netflix. 'You're not in Goldengrove anymore, Doreah' is a play on Dorothy and Kansas and the Wizard of Oz, but Westerosi style.
> 
> For the Drabblefest day two: travel


End file.
